Don't Talk To Strangers
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: A random one-shot songfic of Shay singing one of Hedley's new songs from their newly released album 'The Show Must Go'.


**Don't Talk To Strangers**

A random one-shot songfic of Shay singing 'Don't Talk To Strangers' by Hedley. I thought it would be fun. xD Sorry it's kinda lame. ^__^U Not one of my best, but it'll do. ~ Jake

I took the microphone with a sigh. _Why do I always get put into these situations? _ Excited faces looked at me eagerly. A group of high-school girls screamed wildly, flashing their cameras and cell phones and taking pictures. I tried drowning out the horrendous roar of the crowd as I was pulled onto the stage. No use resisting. That's when they began to chant: "_SING! SING! SING!_"

I held the mike to my lips, giving in. "You guys wanna hear me sing?!" The response was deafening. I nodded at the guy at the soundboard to play the beat. The drummer joined the lead guitarist-who stood directly behind me-in the solo. I tapped my foot to the rhythm and cleared my throat. Lights flashed then dimmed. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was already feeling the adrenaline rushing through me.

_She was a bottle blonde  
She had her 7's on  
When I think about it now  
Just a cougar on the prowl  
She was hotter then hell  
Had me under her spell  
Got that ass doin' yoga  
Didn't care that she's older!_

I paced along the stage as I sung, grinning. People reached out and tried to touch my legs as I went by. I carefully side-stepped around them to avoid falling on my butt. Taking off my sweater, I tossed it into the crowd. Fan-girls screamed and fought furiously for it. The drummer banged the drums, cueing the bass player to play his part. I could feel the sound vibrations from the amps under my feet. _Man, this is wild!_

_Got off the stage  
Ended up at her place  
We were burning up the bed  
Fire needed to be fed  
Mornin' sun hit her face  
Maggie May showed her age  
And I remember what my mama said!_

I shook my head from side to side and spun around, leaning towards the audience, balancing on one foot. I was starting to get hung up on the song. It was addicting. The chorus came and I threw my fists up into the air, but luckily, the microphone stayed in my hand.

_Don't talk to strangers  
Don't do all your thinking with your little head  
Like mama said, just like mama said  
My mama said  
Don't talk to strangers  
Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead  
Like mama said, just like mama said  
My mama said!_

The crowd was going wild. I watched as a young woman was dragged away by buff security guards for trying to crawl up onto the stage and grab me. _Nutcase._ I walked up next to the lead guitarist; he smirked and stood back-to-back with me as the song continued on. He expertly strummed the chords with ease, fingers almost a blur.

_She likes 'em nice and young  
She likes 'em fresh and hungry  
Got that fire in her eye  
Lets you try her on for size  
Show you a trick or two  
To teach you something new  
Full of bacardi and botox  
She's forty and so hot  
_

_The light of the day  
Had somethin' different to say  
My head started to spin  
When I saw her son walkin' in  
I'll bet he felt like a fool  
'Cause I knew him from school  
And I remember what my mama said!_

I sang the chorus again, but with more energy this time. It was great being a rock-star. The crowds that cheered you on, screaming your name over and over…The million-dollar record labels you get offered…And all the women who went crazy just by the mere mention of your name. But I was living my dream from the first moment I stepped up on stage and held the microphone in my hands. Then the best part of the song came.

_Hey pretty lady it's crazy  
You're almost twice my age  
I wanna dance on your body  
The way I shake it on stage!  
_

_Hey pretty lady it's crazy  
You're almost twice my age  
I wanna dance on your body  
The way I shake it on stage!  
_

I nearly screamed the last verse of the song. Mainly because it sounded better that way. It added more spice.

_Hey pretty lady it's crazy  
You're almost twice my age  
I wanna dance on your body  
The way I shake it on stage!_

_  
Don't talk to strangers  
Don't do all your thinking with your little head  
Like mama said, just like mama said  
My mama said  
Don't talk to strangers  
Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead  
Like mama said, just like mama said  
My mama said!_

When the music stopped, I dived into the crowd and body-surfed. It was actually quite fun, if nobody dropped you that is. But I didn't care.

END

I know my endings have been suck-ish lately, but this was a random one-shot. I only did it for the song. xDDD


End file.
